Battle of Pinnacle Valley
The Battle of Pinnacle Valley It was on January 28th, 2012, that the second major battle of the TWC PvP server commenced, a battle which would later be known as the battle of Pinnacle Valley. Over 2 days, a series of skirmishes were fought between the Northmen and an alliance of the Imperial Legion and Order of Dalmaitus. The Battle was the opening and conclusion of the first Northman-Order War, and provided several causes for the second. It also proved to be the Imperial Legion's only notable combat action. Note: This was written by a Master of the Order, and a Roman Legionnaire, but as far as we are aware it's accurate. Another account was also taken through the interview of 10greenbottles. Prelude Northman interference with Legion activities had been ongoing for two days, but the Battle itself was an accident. On January 26th, a chest of Diamonds and Iron owned by AtomicBaconBits was looted by the Northmen, and no dispute was made because it was in unclaimed land. The next day, the Northmen, who had been hunting for RoyalMckeough on a Bounty, stumbled across the Legion base on their return journey. Palmetto_1, thinking the Northmen were raiding, stormed out and killed Abbews, whose game had crashed, but was subsequently dispatched by 10greenbottles. being chased by Benz282. He is later killed]] Three Masters and a Knight of the Order of Dalmaitus had recently received communication from the Imperial Legion, requesting an exchange of goodwill. As a result, the Masters decided to pay them an unexpected visit. The Legionnaires were informed as soon as their lands were in sight, and they were allowed to observe the day-to day activities of the Legion. It was at this point that the Huskarl 10greenbottles arrived at the scene, who had just killed Palmetto_1. An unprovoked attack on Benz282 was made by archery, and initially the Masters were not sure how to proceed, knowing retaliation could well lead to total war. However, it was quickly decided that 10greenbottles would be given his penance not only for the unprovoked attack on a Master of the Order, but also his disregard for those carrying the flag of the messenger and therefore respect for the enemy as seen by the cold-blooded murder of Belisarius. And so he received it as Benz282's blade cleaved his skull in while 10greenbottles attempted to make his escape. The Masters returned to their base in the West, upon which the Order received a declaration of war from the Men of the North, and so Benz282 had returned the sentiment. Preparations were made, men were equipped, and the Order returned to Pinnacle Valley. Opening Skirmish Upon arriving at the Legionnary fortress which overlooked the valley, all seemed normal. The Order had remained hidden outside the fortress, with the Magister Militum of the Legion, Sun_Tzomas, and a visiting Dwarf named Selukon unaware of their presence. Magefsx had never seen one of these strange folk before, having heard many a tale about them, and alone went to exchange greetings with the two men. While the Master was distracted by the dwarf, the Men of the North emerged from the trees and Magefsx was caught completely unaware. In an attempt to save himself and regroup, he found himself caught up in branches, and was ingloriously cut down. At the same moment, Sun_Tzomas responded by attacking the Northmen as the Order emerged from hiding, while Selukon fled the scene. While they managed to slay Master BlenderFrog, Sir Skivvies, a Knight of the Order, soon encountered them and with the help of Sun_Tzomas, unused to fighting out of formation, promptly disemboweled 10greenbottles, followed by Cahoma. Abbews and PatrickS1989 quickly escaped. Although losses on both sides were equal, the Men of the North were driven off, and the Order remained at the Legion base to guard the unfinished walls. As dawn broke, the Order decided to turn back and head home. During this journey it was decided upon that Knight Skivvies would be promoted to Blademaster Skivvies, to commend his fighting prowess. The Siege of the Pinnacle Shortly after departing, the Order was quickly called back by Sun_Tzomas: the Northmen had returned and taken a strong defensive position at the top of the Pinnacle, a tall spire in the center of the Legion's base. Four Northmen were present, them being Abbews, 10greenbottles, Cahoma and PatrickS1989, and they opened fire on the combined force of Legionnaires and Knights. The battle lines were drawn: the Northmen at the top of Fort Pinnacle, and the besiegers encamped below. Never before has such ineptitude with a bow been witnessed - of five shots against a stationary Skivvies, who was in chat, none struck true. Arrows were returned from below by the Sun_Tzomas and Blademaster Skivvies, to create time for the Masters to come up with a plan: the course of action decided upon was to take the Pinnacle by storm using the array of potions available to the Order. Benz282 constructed ladders for use in the siege which were laid against the spire, and then ascended to confront the barbarians in order to cast them from the top. This plan was thwarted by a fluke arrow from Greens, which caused Benz282 to lose his hold and he thereby plummeted into the abyss. A similar approach was devised by Master Magefsx, except using an internal staircase to prevent the Benz's fate occurring to him. Abbews responded by slashing Magefsx with his Knockback II sword, throwing him off the spire and too his death. Sun_Tzomas, who had other matters to attend to, retired from the fight with no deaths or kills. The Northmen, instead of remaining in their position, jumped into the lake below, in which Cahoma died int he process, and took up defenses on a nearby hill. Magefsx broke throuh the treeline to cover the retreat, but was cut down by Abbews. It was now Benz282's turn to hold the line, and hold he did. From the opposite side of the river valley, Benz constructed a fortress in a tree, and stared down the four members of the Northmen, still fortified on their hill. Finale Finally, Benz282 made his move. This prompted a circling manoeuvre from both parties, and eventually both sides swapped places, though Benz282 didn't stop there. Instead, he moved to take the Pinnacle. Knowing that reinforcements were en route as Skivvies and BlenderFrog had gone to resupply. The Northmen spotted this move, but not before Benz had blocked up the stairwell with wooden planks, and so 10greenbottles attempted the same manoeuvre tried by Benz beforehand: climbing up the ladder on the side of the Pinnacle. While climbing, Greens shot an arrow at Benz, but missed, and this proved to be a fatal error. Benz was armed with a bow, but had no arrows until now, and thanks to Greens' poor aim, he could now fire back. The Northman plummeted to his death. With Greens dealt with, and the others nearly upon him, Benz282 flung himself from the keep into the water and made haste away from the three. While this was happening, BlenderFrog and Skivvies had returned from their resupply and encountered a Northman on the outskirts of the wood from which they emerged, and slew him. They then made their way through the Fort and out of the gates, onto the bridge that linked Fort Pinnacle and the Pinnacle itself. It was here that the remaining Northmen were standing, having watched the fall of Benz282 into the water. Surprised by the sudden re-appearance of Blender and Skivvies, a brief battle ensued over the narrow bridge. Benz282, seeing what was going on decided to assist by attacking the three from the other side of the bridge. The three were trapped for a short while until PatrickS1989 chased Benz off and opened the way out again. Even so, one of the three was killed by BlenderFrog and the remaining two decided to tun tail and flee, in order to regroup a few minutes later. PatrickS1989 did not make it, being cut down by Skivvies. The counterattack by the two remaining Northmen was brief however, and was brought to an end at the bottom of the valley by BlenderFrog alone. PatrickS1989 returned to the battle was alone with no armour, perhaps hoping to collect the loot left from the corpses of the defeated Order. This was not the case: upon seeing Order members alive and kicking, he fled. Aftermath It was a decisive victory for the Order, who entered the battle with iron armour, and left with diamond aplenty. The Northmen were visibly weakened, and were in no position to continue the war. It was fortunate for them that the Order of Dalmaitus and Imperial Legion saw fit to offer peace, seeing no benefit to continuation of the war. A white peace was decided upon by the parties invovled, but it would not prove to be the end of the conflict between the Order, Legion, and the Men of the North.